piratasfandomcom-20200214-history
El Corsario
«Del negro abismo de la mar profunda sobre las pardas ondas turbulentas, son nuestros pensamientos como él, grandes; es nuestro corazón libre, cual ellas. Do blanda brisa halagadora expire, do gruesas olas espumando inquietas su furor quiebren en inmóvil roca, hed nuestro hogar y nuestro imperio. En esa no medida extensión, de playa a playa, todo se humilla a nuestra roja enseña. Lo mismo que en la lucha en el reposo agitada y feliz nuestra existencia, hoy en el riesgo, en el festín mañana, brinda a nuestra ansiedad delicias nuevas. ¿Quién describir pudiera nuestros goces? ¡Oh!, no eres tú, que la molicie enerva, siervo de los deleites, que temblaras de las montañas de olas en la incierta, móvil cumbre; ni tú, noble orgulloso, del hastío sumido en la indolencia, a quien ya el sueño bienhechor no halaga, a quien ya los placeres no deleitan. Sólo el infatigable peregrino de esos caminos líquidos sin huellas, cuyo audaz corazón, templado al riesgo, al sordo rebramar de la tormenta palpitando arrogante, hasta la fiebre del delirio frenético en sus venas sintiese hervir la sangre enardecida, nuestros rudos placeres comprendiera. Do el cobarde ve el riesgo, él ve la gloria, y sólo por luchar la lucha anhela el pirata feliz, rey de los mares. Cuando ya el débil desmayado tiembla, se conmueve él, apenas... se conmueve al sentir que en su pecho se despierta osada la esperanza, que atrevida su corazón para el peligro templa. ¿Qué es a nosotros la temida muerte como el rival odioso también muera? ¡Qué es la muerte! La muerte es el reposo... cobarde, eterno, aborrecible... ¡Sea! Serenos aguardémosla. Apuremos la vida de la vida, y después venga fiebre traidora o descubierto acero implacable a romper su débil hebra. Cobardes otros, de vejez avaros, revuélquense en el lecho que envenena dolencia inmunda, y el impuro ambiente con flaco pecho aspiren y fallezcan luchando con la muerte... ¡Oh, no a nosotros fúnebre lecho de agonía lenta; ¡césped fresco es mejor...! Y mientras su alma sollozo tras sollozo tarda quiebra los nudos de la vida, de un impulso sus ligaduras rompe y se liberta osado nuestro espíritu. Sus restos del blanco mármol de su tumba estrecha, grabado por el mismo que su muerte hipócrita anhelaba, se envanezcan: Cuando sepulte el mar nuestro cadáver le bastará una lágrima sincera, ¡una lágrima sola! Henchido el vaso del alegre festín en la ancha mesa honra de nuestros bravos la memoria. Corto epitafio su valor celebra cuando en el día augusto del peligro, al repartir el vencedor la presa, recuerdo de dolor su frente anubla y con voz ronca que insegura tiembla: «¡Cuán felices, exclama, nuestra dicha los valientes que han muerto compartieran!» Así grito salvaje en sordo acento repite el eco en las cortadas peñas del islote escarpado del Corsario, do del vivac se apagan las hogueras; y en alegre cantar sus agrias notas de los piratas al oído suenan. En pintorescos grupos esparcidos de fresca playa en la dorada arena, aguzan unos sus puñales; otros alegres ríen, bulliciosos juegan, o sus fieles alfanjes desnudando indiferentes, sin afán, contemplan la sangre que los mancha. Precavidos otros, con mano previsora pliegan las anchas velas del bajel osado, o el negro flanco recomponen; mientras pensativos algunos por la orilla, de las olas al son, lentos pasean. A quien aguija de inquietud oculta el afán incesante, allá en las quiebras de las ásperas rocas, lazos tiende a las marinas aves, o al sol seca la red humedecida; y en la mancha que del mar en los límites blanquea, con los ojos de la ávida esperanza del incauto bajel mira las velas. De cien noches de horror y de combate los lances con placer todos recuerdan. Y de luchar ansiosos se preguntan: «¿En dónde buscaremos nuevas presas?» ¿Dónde? ¿Qué les importa? Ya lo sabe, y basta, el capitán. Fiel obediencia es su único deber: saben que nunca les faltará el botín, y más no anhelan. ¿Y quién es ese capitán? Su nombre pronuncian en voz baja y lo respetan cuantos habitan las hermosas playas que aquellas olas complacidas besan: y más no saben, ni saber más quieren Les basta un gesto, una mirada. Apenas oyen su voz. De sus banquetes rudos no anima el regocijo su presencia. Mas ¿cómo ante la gloria de sus triunfos acusar sus desdenes? Jamás llenan para él la roja copa: indiferente la mira y a sus labios no la acerca; y es su sobrio manjar, que desdeñara el más grosero de su banda, y fue a ermitaño frugal ración escasa, secas raíces de silvestres yerbas, rústico pan y los jugosos frutos que brinda el árbol en sus ramas tiernas. El impuro placer de los sentidos desdeñoso su espíritu desprecia, ¿Será que su energía no domada de esa abstinencia misma se alimenta? «Pronto a la mar.»-Y el mar surcan sus naves. «A aquella playa el rumbo.»-Y allá vuelan. «¡Sus!, ¡a las armas!»-¡Y el botín es suyo! Así a su voz, que imperativa ordena, sigue la acción; y todos obedecen, Y su oculta intención nadie penetra. Si suena escrutadora una palabra, una mirada de desprecio muestra de su temida indignación un rayo: no sabe dar su orgullo otra respuesta. Lord Byron 'O'er the glad waters of the dark blue sea, Our thoughts as boundless, and our soul's as free Far as the breeze can bear, the billows foam, Survey our empire, and behold our home! These are our realms, no limits to their sway- Our flag the sceptre all who meet obey. Ours the wild life in tumult still to range From toil to rest, and joy in every change. Oh, who can tell? not thou, luxurious slave! Whose soul would sicken o'er the heaving wave; Not thou, vain lord of wantonness and ease! whom slumber soothes not - pleasure cannot please - Oh, who can tell, save he whose heart hath tried, And danced in triumph o'er the waters wide, The exulting sense - the pulse's maddening play, That thrills the wanderer of that trackless way? That for itself can woo the approaching fight, And turn what some deem danger to delight; That seeks what cravens shun with more than zeal, And where the feebler faint can only feel - Feel - to the rising bosom's inmost core, Its hope awaken and Its spirit soar? No dread of death if with us die our foes - Save that it seems even duller than repose: Come when it will - we snatch the life of life - When lost - what recks it but disease or strife? Let him who crawls enamour'd of decay, Cling to his couch, and sicken years away: Heave his thick breath, and shake his palsied head; Ours - the fresh turf; and not the feverish bed. While gasp by gasp he falters forth his soul, Ours with one pang - one bound - escapes control. His corse may boast its urn and narrow cave, And they who loath'd his life may gild his grave: Ours are the tears, though few, sincerely shed, When Ocean shrouds and sepulchres our dead. For us, even banquets fond regret supply In the red cup that crowns our memory; And the brief epitaph in danger's day, When those who win at length divide the prey, And cry, Remembrance saddening o'er each brow, How had the brave who fell exulted now!' Such were the notes that from the Pirate's isle Around the kindling watch-fire rang the while: Such were the sounds that thrill'd the rocks along, And unto ears as rugged seem'd a song! In scatter'd groups upon the golden sand, They game-carouse-converse-or whet the brand: Select the arms-to each his blade assign, And careless eye the blood that dims its shine. Repair the boat, replace the helm or oar, While others straggling muse along the shore: For the wild bird the busy springes set, Or spread beneath the sun the dripping net: Gaze where some distant sail a speck supplies With all the 'thirsting eve of Enterprise: Tell o'er the tales of many a night of toil, And marvel where they next shall seize a spoil: No matter where-- their chief's allotment this; Theirs, to believe no prey nor plan amiss. But who that CHIEF? his name on every shore Is famed and fear'd - they ask and know no more. With these he mingles not but to command; Few are his words, but keen his eye and hand. Ne'er seasons he with mirth their jovial mess But they forgive his silence for success. Ne'er for his lip the purpling cup they fill, That goblet passes him untasted still - And for his fare - the rudest of his crew Would that, in turn, have pass'd untasted too; Earth's coarsest bread, the garden's homeliest roots, And scarce the summer luxury of fruits, His short repast in humbleness supply With all a hermit's board would scarce deny. But while he shuns the grosser joys of sense, His mind seems nourish'd by that abstinence. 'Steer to that shore! ' - they sail. 'Do this!' - 'tis done: 'Now form and follow me!' - the spoil is won. Thus prompt his accents and his actions still, And all obey and few inquire his will; So To such, brief answer and contemptuous eye Convey reproof, nor further deign reply(...) Lord Byron El texto completo lo puedes encontrar en Wikisource. Categoría:Literatura